Kingdom Hearts Collective One-shots
by HotPokemorphsForever
Summary: A series of one shots about your favorite Kingdom Hearts characters. You can even choose your OC characters to put in here, but i will need more information if you want your OC in one of the many one-shots.


WELL, I DECIDED TO MAKE A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS OF KINGDOM HEARTS.

ANYWAYS, I SHOULD PROBABLY SAY I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND WHAT NOT.

ENJOY THE FIRST STORY OF THE SERIES MY READERS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story one: My Rixen for Living SUMMary: Daxam sits on top of the clock tower thinking about he had no reason to live, but what happens when he sees his beloved being put in danger from one of her missions? Will he finally realize his reason for living? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daxam sat down on top of the clock tower with a sea-salt ice cream in his had a few bruises from fighting a large herd of Neoshadows. God he hated the damn things. He took a lick from his ice cream, looking over the town.

'I don't even see the point in living?'he thought to himself. 'I mean... Everyone says nobodies don't excist...' He sighed, licking the ice cream now instead of biting it.

'I miss Rixen.' he thought to himself, but suddenly got worried. He remembered Rixen demanding to have at least five missions to do by herself that day and that worried him quite a bit. Something could happen to her if they were all fighting missions.

He was also worried about Erin. Erin was this brown haired girl with brown eyes. She was bonded to Rixen as her nobody thanks to Rixen's Twin Swords of Bonding.

Now that their bonded that means if Rixen somehow ended up getting slashed open by a heartless or something so would Erin or it could happen the other way around.

It also means that if Rixen or her died than they both would and that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

He loved Rixen and he didn't want he to fade away into darkness. He also didn't want Sora to loose his little sister Erin either. He sighed, shaking his head.

'I shouldn't be thinking such things. I'll try to think of something positive.' he thought to himself. A slight smile spread across his face.

He was remembering the first time he saw her. She was number XV in the organization while he was XVI.

she was always glaring at everyone. He also remembered trying to wiggle his way into her shell, but that earned him a kick in the head which resulted in a huge headache for the next week and a half.

His favorite memory was when they actually got together though. It beated all the rest of his memories of her.

It made him happy because Rixen finally admitted that she needed help in a battle with the heartless called the Ruler of the Sky. It took quite a few members to defeat it, but they managed.

Unfortunately he was wounded in the fight with that heartless and he could feel his body fading, but Rixen wouldn't let him.

She saved him with her powers. She warned him to be careful though since she was unable to bring him back until a century later, but he could remember feeling her lips against his and her saying she loved him.

A few happy tears came to his eyes. He loved her too. He remembered their first date too, but he wasn''t so fond about it when it involved snow falling right down on his head after Rixenn thrown a snowball at the branch he was standing under.

He suddenly snapped out of his remembering when he felt something cold and wet. He realized that his ice cream had melted and by looking at the sunset it was getting late.

He was surprise to not see Xion, Axel, and Roxas there at this time. He shrugged it away though.

He got up deciding to go ask the rest of the Organization where Rixen was. He opened up a corridor and RTCed back to the Castle that Never Was.

As usual he found Saix standing near the window staring at the Kingdom Hearts.

He once made a joke about how Saix and Xemnas should just marry it if that's all they ever felt like talking about was Kingdom Hearts, but she didn't seem to think it was funny.

He approached Saix who looked away from Kingdom hearts to look back at him.

"i finished my mission." he stated and saix nodded. "good. You can go to your room now."

He shook his head. "I can't... I want to know if Rixen made it back yet?" a shake of Saix's head didn't help make him feel better.

"T-thanks Saix..." he looked around and saw that the grey room was empty. He rushed out of the room down the hall.

He had to ask the other thirteen if they saw her. He suddenly bumps into Marluxia while he was running knocking him back into larxene who was following behind him.

"O-oh... Sorry Marluxia." he apologized, but Larxene glared at him. "watch where your going pipsqueak!" she snapped at him, but smiled some. "why were you in a hurry anyways?" she asked.

"Rixen... have you two seen her? he asked. Larxene chuckles. "ah... her... I remember seeing her in Wonderland. She said that she had three missions there."

He felt a little better at her words. "what was her missions in Wonderland?" For once he actually wished she had a tough job to do because that meant she might still be in Wonderland.

"She said that she had to find all the chests, kill the Trickster, and collect a few small heartless." she smiled more. "maybe the Trickmaster killed her?"

He tried to ignore her words. "If she isn't in Wonderland, what was her last two missions?"

She sighed. "recon on Agrahbah and her last mission is in Twilight Town. She's suppose to defeat two more big heartless." She answered, looking a little annoyed that he didn't get angry at her words.

"which two big heartlesses are we talking about?!" he practically yelled it at her.

"Gaurd Armour and Windstorm." she replied with a smirk. "If the trickmaster doesn't kill her i'm sure one of those two will."

He holds back the urge to punch her quickly opening up a dark corridor again went to check Wonderland and Agrabah, but finding nothing.

He finally goes to Twilight Town running to where he heard that Roxas had once defeat the Gaurd Armour, finding nothing their. He turned around running to the next spot he heard you could find the Windstorm and soon enough heard the fighting.

He went closer and saw black blood dripping off of Rixen as she dodged the windstorms lundges at her, leaping up and slashing at the windstorm's wings with both her swords.

The tail bashed her away from it as she hit the wall, hissing in pain. He watched for a bit, but realized that she was on her last legs.

He summoned his arm blades, running towards the windstorm and leaped up, slashing both wings. The windstorms wings started to feel heavy after he started using his power over gravity before it crashed to the ground.

He ran up towards the windstorm his blades digging deep into the heartless head. With a loud shriek the heartless burted a big heart floating up into the sky and disappearing.

He ran over to Rixen and a small smile was on her face. "I had him you know."

He chuckled, picking her up in his arms. "i'm sure you did babe."

They looked up at the last bit of sunset before she opened up a corridor to their room.

"time to go." she said and he felt himself being pushed into the corridor and it closes. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

aLRIGHT. THAT WAS THE END OF THE FIRST STORY. iT WAS A SPECIAL LITTLE THING FOR DARKLORDK'S OC AND MY OC.

ANYWAYS, DAXAM IS PRONOUNCED Dah-ZAHM WHILE rIXEN IS PRONOUNCED REASON. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST STORY OF A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS.


End file.
